XMEN2 Rencontre Surprenante
by Sybylle
Summary: Se passe pendant ma fic XMEN2: A la recherche du Loup.... Peux se lire sans avoir lue ma fic... Rating a cause de jurons.


**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à leur propriétaire.

**NdA:** Je remercie mon bon ami Mamoru Kusanaguy qui à écrit ce chapitre, pour moi. Cette fic se situe dans ma fanfiction X-MEN2 : À la recherche du Loup. Elle peut être lue sans avoir lue la fiction susnommée.

**X-MEN2 : Rencontre surprenante**

Par: Mamoru Kusanaguy pour Sybylle

Trois ans déjà que je me bat dans cette arène au canada, trois ans que ma vie se résume a des combat, attendant je ne sais plus trop quoi mais j'attend. Je continue de vivre dans cette petite ville des montagnes, les gens me connaissent tous. Et certains ont même peur de moi. Comment pourrait ils en faire autrement, une jeune femme comme moi a battu dans cette arène de fous leur plus fort hommes, sans jamais une seules fois se coucher.

Quelques fois, des étrangers viennent se perdre dans ce bled, et ils veulent a tout prix remporter la petite fortune qui revient au gagnant de ces combats. Lorsqu'ils montent sur le ring, et qu'ils me voient, moi, la petite femme en petite tenue de combat, ils ne pensent qu'à une seule chose, me sortir de cette cage et me baiser comme une pute. Lorsqu'ils reçoivent leur premier coup de poing, je ne suis qu'une salope qu'ils veulent fourrer a grand coup de pied dans la bouche et lorsqu'ils sont a terre, à demi conscient, ils me traitent de salope, encore, avant de s'évanouir carrément.

Trois ans que je mène cette vie, je ne sais plus combien de temps je vais durer, bien que j'ai apprit à très bien contrôler mes pouvoirs, je n'ai pas une seule fois passer la nuit dans les bras d'un homme, n'ayant que le souvenir de mon loup dans ma tête. Pas une seule fois je me suis laisser emporter par mes plus bas instincts, jusqu'à ce soir. Ce soir dans la cage, je perdis le contrôle de mes pouvoirs pour la première fois en trois ans et j'absorbai l'énergie de ce combattant. « Le Colossus » voici comment il se fait appeler. Je présume que c'est un mutant lui aussi, car le pouvoir que je lui ai « emprunter » était une force surhumaine. Je me sentais capable de lever une centaine de tonne, et d'être encore debout sur mes deux jambes. Après l'avoir assommer avec sa propre force, je sorti du bar, j'avait besoin de prendre l'air, de reprendre mes esprits. Je sentis une présence à coté de moi, et en regardant l'ombre sur le sol, je présumais que l'homme était vraiment immense. Je ne me suis pas retourner, mais j'était prête a assommer quiconque voudrait me prendre par surprise. Personne ne me fera plus jamais de mal, ni Magnéto, ni même Sabertooth, personne.

« Moi vouloir savoir, est-ce que vous être mutante »

L'homme parlait avec un anglais vraiment déformer, et à entendre son accent, je présumais que c'était un russe, ou quelque chose du genre.

Je me retournai, surprise qu'il me prenne pour une mutante, et quand je le vit, je reconnu tout de suite le Colossus.

« Je vous demande pardon, demandai-je. »

« Moi penser que vous être mutante, car moi senti énergie quitter moi durant combat quand vous toucher moi, et vous être aussi forte que moi après avoir toucher moi »

Je ne savais plus quoi faire, il venait de me démasquer facilement, il pourrait appeler la police, et ils m'arrêteront car je suis une mutante, je suis faite.

Colossus voyant le regard apeuré de la jeune demoiselle devant lui. Lui dit :

« Vous pas inquiéter, moi être mutant également, moi comprendre vous » et en s'approchant d'elle, il commença à grandir, et son corps se recouvra de métal luisant. Il paraissait puissant et invulnérable, sous cette forme, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter, et elle comprit vite d'où il tenait son nom de Colossus.

« Moi appeler réellement Piotr Nikoleivitch Rasputin. Moi venir de russie. »

« Je m'appelle Malicia, et je vient des États-Unis, enfin je croit. »

Je me sentais un peu mal, mais je continuai quand même de discuter avec ce gentil homme, car même s'il est imposant, Piotr est très gentil, et il dégage une aura de respect.

« Effectivement, je suis une mutante, et j'absorbe l'énergie vitale des gens, et si c'est un mutant, ses pouvoirs également. »

« Moi mieux comprendre. Toi vouloir faire un essai » et il me tendit sa main de métal. Je la prit, et absorbai juste un peu car j'en avais déjà en réserve. Il me dit de penser à une couche de métal qui recouvrait mon corps et, tranquillement, je voyais mes mains devenir grise métallique lustrée, et le reste de mon corps suivi aussitôt.

J'aimais l'effet d'être sous cette forme, je me sentais puissante, et je voyais du coin de l'œil que Piotr devait aimer la vue de voir une femme comme lui. De mon coté, il est vrai que lui aussi n'était pas si laid que ça, mais que dis-je, il est même carrément irrésistible, grand, musclé, bronzé, c'est un vrai top sexy ce mec. Je ne pouvait détacher mon regard de cet homme, et bizarrement, nous redevîmes « normal » en même temps. Il me prit dans ses gros bras musclé, je me trouvais même idiote de penser que c'était la plus grosse paire de biceps que je n'avais jamais vu de ma vie. Nous étions hypnotisés l'un par l'autre, et il me demanda :

« Moi pouvoir embrasser vous »J

Je croit qu'il est timide notre petit Rasputin, alors je scellai mes lèvres aux siennes, je l'entraîna ver ma petite chambre que je loue a l'hôtel depuis trois ans, et cette nuit la, je ne me priva pas pour me faire désirer comme une femme le veut réellement.

Le lendemain, Piotr dit qu'il devait partir, qu'il voulait continuer son chemin, bien qu'il ne savait pas trop ou il allait. Je le référai à l'institut du professeur, lui disant qu'il serait bien là-bas, et qu'il pourrait aider à la cause des mutant dans le monde et ainsi sauver la planète des plans diaboliques de Magnéto.

Il parti dans l'après midi, et en se promettant de rester en contact. Il ne regrettait pas la nuit que nous avions passer ensemble, au contraire, nous sommes resté de bons amis, même qu'il m'envoi régulièrement de ses nouvelles. Au fil des mois, il me dit qu'il s'adaptait très bien à l'institut, et aux X-Men, et même qu'il avait fait la connaissance d'une jeune recrue de l'équipe, du nom de Kitty Pride, et qu'ils étaient ensemble maintenant. Je suis heureuse pour mon ami, au moins lui, à réussit sa vie, avec quelqu'un de bien. Mais je me dit que moi aussi je vais bientôt vivre mon bonheur, et mon instinct me dit que c'est pour bientôt.

Fin

Review Svp.


End file.
